1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick connector, and more particularly, to a quick connector having an anti-disengagement structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional air cushion bed comprises air valves to connect with a plurality of air pipes for air bags, so that the air cushion bed is able to exhaust air and to exchange fresh air. In the past, a fastening belt is used to connect the air pipe and air bag. This fastening belt consumes much time and doesn't have aesthetic. After a period of time, the fastening belt may break to cause the malfunction of the product to influence the goodwill of the manufacturer. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.